The application relates to methods and tooling for making bodies for mobile devices and the resulting body for a mobile device.
Bodies for mobile devices usually include multiple materials. For example, glass or other transparent material is often used for the display while the majority of the remainder of the body is often molded plastic or another molded material. The molding can be accomplished by injection molding. Traditionally, the display portion of the device is assembled to the rest of the molded body during the assembly process. The later addition of the display portion and other components to the molded portion of the body requires gaskets and the like to mate the display portion to the other components. In addition to being aesthetically unappealing, the gaskets and having multiple seams where the various materials meet the gasket may undesirably capture dust and dirt, which, over time, works to loosen the seal between the various portions of the body. Moisture has more entry routes into the device, leading to corrosion of internal components. Each of the multiple seams are also a weak portion in the body where the body is most likely to break when dropped.